


Remus says Sirius's name a lot.

by timeturners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeturners/pseuds/timeturners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus says Sirius's name a lot.

Sirius Black loves it when Remus Lupin says his name.

     “Sirius Black…” Remus mutters whenever Sirius eats his chocolate.

     “Sirius Black,” Remus whispers whenever Sirius places his lips on Remus’s.

     “Sirius Black–!” Remus laughs whenever Sirius pokes him in spots where Sirius _knows_ he’s ticklish.

     “Sirius Black.” Remus scolds whenever Sirius bullies a certain hook-nosed Slytherin.

     “Sirius Black–?” Remus wonders whenever Sirius is missing from their bed at night.

     “Sirius Black!” Remus shouts whenever Sirius’s hand trails up Remus’s leg in the middle of class.

     “Sirius Black?” Remus asks whenever Sirius curls up in his bed and cries.

     “Sirius Black…!” Remus yelps whenever Sirius touches him like _that_ in places like _there_.

     “Sirius Black–” Remus says whenever Sirius is sad, but is interrupted by a kiss.

     “Sirius _Lupin_ ,” Sirius amends, and Remus grins.


End file.
